


Pink Cheeks and Flustered Speech

by deathnote



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles, starrison - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, 60s, Fluff, M/M, Smut, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathnote/pseuds/deathnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Paul are alone for the weekend whilst Ringo and George are away and so obviously smut and fluff is inevitable..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Cheeks and Flustered Speech

**Author's Note:**

> was originally posted on my tumblr @littlelennon 
> 
> be sure to leave opinion or ideas !! 
> 
> <3

The evening was particularly cold tonight and so Paul and John were forced to walk close together, shoulders brushing as they huddled for heat in the empty park. Both the boys had their hands buried deep into their pockets, Johns mouth and nose covered with a scarf and Pauls hair and ears smothered by a thick knitted hat. 

Despite the icy weather the sky was clear, unusual for the rainy Britain the two had grown so used to. Silence filled their ears, the odd shout from a drunk and the echo of footsteps in the distance being all they could hear aside from their own laboured breaths. It was late November and so the two of them knew the town would be dead, hence the reason they were walking so close, the odd smile and content hum being shared as they strolled across the muddy walk way. Paul chewed his bottom lip as he kicked a stone,

"John?" He asked softly as the stone clunked off an old can and disappeared into the bushes,

"Hmm?" The older man hummed in reply,

"When d'you think we should tell Ringo and George? Y'know, about us?" Paul questioned, slipping his arm in the crook of Johns as he watched his reaction to the question. John slowed his pace and pulled his scarf down off his face,

"I'm not too sure. They seem to be okay with queers or whatever and they are our best mates so it'd be harsh not to at least try and accept it." John shrugged and shook his fringe from his forehead. Paul nodded slowly, the woollen hat he wore falling over his eyebrows as he scrunched his nose,

"True. Plus it's not as if they don't suspect stuff. Ringo asked me if you and Brian were hookin' up or whatever the other day.." Paul smirked and John snorted at the though of it, 

"As much as I love our boys, they don't half love making fairy tales about me up." The older boy grinned as they rounded the corner that lead to the alley behind their house. Paul slipped his hand into Johns coat pocket, along with the elders, and intertwined their fingers, soaking up the warmth. 

"We'll tell them soon enough.." John sighed,

"Love you Pauly." He leant in to the younger males ear and whispered softly to him, placing a brisk kiss on his cheek as they stepped carefully down the dark lane. 

"Mm, I know." Pauls cheek warmed as he rested his head on Johns shoulder. He watched their breaths mingle in front of them, the small clouds illuminated by the full moon and handful of stars that littered the sky- Paul squeezed Johns larger hand and pushed his hat up with the spare one. 

"Home at last." He spoke quietly as they reached the garden gate, unhooking the latch as he dropped Johns hand from his own. The two reached the house quickly, kicking their muddy boots off outside the back door before entering the dimly lit warmth they'd left over two hours ago. John pulled his many layers off, hooking them up on the wall before helping Paul with his complicated buttons. The two laughed as Paul stumbled against the wall, his woolly hat falling over his eyes as he got a hand stuck in his pocket. John wrapped his arm around Pauls waist and pulled them together, helping the younger man untangle himself as he lifted the hat from his vision, fluff stuck in Pauls perfectly shaped brows. John snorted,

"What..?" Paul tilted his head, pouting as John continued to laughed at him. 

"Nothing." John straightened his face, unable to stop himself smirking slightly as he pulled the wool from Pauls hairs. Paul watched as John concentrated, whining every time John pulled a little too hard, nearly ripping his hair out. John smiled and noticed Pauls nose had gone a startling shade of pink, his cheeks flushed with the same colour from the biting cold. 

"You cold?" He asked in a caring tone, Paul nodded.

"Me too." The older man led them both into the front room where the fire was still raging, the metal door that covered it doing nothing to stop any heat, and flopped down onto the couch, pulling Paul into his lap as he took the radio from the small coffee table next to them. Paul took it from his hands and fiddled with the knobs until a crackly voice filled the room, an upbeat tune playing in time with the mans singing. John smiled and wriggled so the two of them could get a bit more comfortable. Paul shivered as the older males icy hand brushed against his stomach, John hadn't lied when he said he was cold. Paul took Johns hands in his and stuck them both up his shirt to warm them, ignoring the cheeky grin Lennon had plastered on his face. 

"Pauly?" John asked in a questionable tone,

"Yes..?" Paul turned a little so he could see his partner properly,

"You've got a little, uh, a little something on your lips.." John nodded to the younger boys mouth and Paul licked his lips.

"Where? What?" Paul untangled their hands and rubbed his lips roughly with the back of his hand. John shook his head,

"I think it's.." He paused, leaning in closer and squinting,

"It kinda looks like.." There was a long pause and then all of a sudden John had leapt on top of Paul, pinning him to the sofa as he pressed their lips together dramatically. 

"Oh, it was just me." He chuckled, winking as Paul laughed, panting from the sudden movement. 

"Loser." Paul teased and stuck his tongue out, still being squished by the older mans weight. John rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, bastard." He spat back with a grin on his face, rocking his hips as he pulled Pauls hands up above his head, holding them still against the pillows of the sofa. Paul struggled helplessly,

"John.." He whined, squeezing his eyes shut as the older man rocked again, harder this time. 

"What?" Lennon replied innocently, running his spare hand up the side of Pauls body, lifting his top up as he did so. Paul bit harshly down on his lip as Johns icy fingers brushed over his chest, rubbing lightly and for longer in some areas. John leant down so their chests were touching and placed a tender kiss on Pauls chin, moving across his jaw with barely-there kisses until he reached the boys ear. 

"What is it Pauly?" He asked, his frosty fingers running straight down the centre of the younger males torso, slipping under the waist band Pauls loose fitting trousers as he palmed softly, teeth grazing his neck gently. Pauls breathing hitched,

"Mmf, cold.." The mans hips bucked as he tried to move his hands that were still held captive by one of Johns larger ones. John snickered,

"Like my heart." He spoke jokingly, barely touching Paul though his briefs anymore, his cold fingers tracing all the curves of the boys semi. Paul whined again,

"John- no.." Pauls hips bucked involuntarily as he panted into Johns hair. 

"No?" The older man continued to talk into Pauls ear with a low tone, rubbing with a bit more force and skill this time. 

"No.. I mean yes- no, more." Paul fumbled across his words, Johns touch pulled him apart at the seams as he tried to ask for more by wrapping his legs about the older boys waist. John smirked,

"No more?" He asked teasingly, removing both his hands from Paul as he began to unbutton his own shirt, lifting it up and over his head after he had the collar undone. Paul did the same with his own top, not needing to unbutton anything as he only wore a plain t-shirt he'd nicked from the older mans drawers this morning. John chuckled as Paul writhed beneath him, his cheeks no longer flushed from the cold but more so from the heat they'd created. 

"You look so lovely Pauly.." John muttered sweetly, leaning in to press a fleeting kiss onto his partners lips before he began rolling his hips again. Paul murmured something incoherent and John smiled against his mouth, their lips now moving together as Paul dragged his nails down the older males bare back. As John retreated for breath Paul sat himself up a little, his own lips connecting with Johns pale chest as he kissed the unmarked skin. John groaned quietly, his hands tangling in Pauls dark locks as he rolled his hips faster against the younger males, desperate for more friction. The two of them moaned and gasped for breath as their hands travelled about each others bodies faster, their grips becoming more desperate as John began to tug his belt and waist band open, down past his thighs. Paul made his way back to Johns lips and kissed him passionately,

"I love you.." John mumbled as he helped Paul pull his trousers and underwear off. The two of them kissed momentarily, hands exploring one another lovingly as they got to know each other's bodies. 

"I love you too- and your tummy." Paul whispered into Johns ear, his fingers tickling the mans chubby stomach as John smiled softly,

"I love your thighs." The older male ran his hands down the tops of Pauls legs, kneading the pale skin softly as he kissed across the boys shoulder. 

"I love your lips." Paul mumbled, pushing his mouth against Johns as they kissed, their tongues touching as John tried to continue,

"I love your everything." Lennon ran his hand down Pauls stomach, reaching his erection as he pumped it slowly, biting gently on the younger males lower lip. Paul groaned breathlessly and bucked into Johns hand,

"Please.." He whispered, hands hopelessly wandering across Johns back as he tilted his head to the side and put his face into the material of the sofa they lay on. The room was getting seriously warm now and Pauls hair was stuck to his forehead, Johns fringe swept back, face scrunched up and his chest flushed pink as he watched the younger man writhe and whine underneath him. 

"Paul.." John panted gently, only now noticing the radio had cut off at some point leaving them in silence. 

"Look at me baby.." He continued, still jerking Paul as he took the boys hand, guiding it to his own hard-on. Paul whimpered and put his spare hand across his face, turning to look at John through his fingers as he blushed. Paul had only slept with females until he'd met John and so being the submissive one was still new to him, his masculinity wavered as he made noises that he hadn't known were in his vocal range. John bucked into Pauls grip and the two of them made unholy noises as they fucked each other's hands, lips messily connecting as Paul moved his hand into Johns hair, tugging gently. 

"Fuck, John." Paul murmured, humming as John rubbed across his tip with a calloused thumb, sucking on the younger mans lower lip as he did so. John dropped the swollen lip from his grasp and smiled, his cheeks a deep shade of red,

"You good sweetie?" John asked innocently, rubbing Pauls head again as he massaged the pre-come down his erection. Paul nodded hurriedly, breathing long and hard as he tried to pump John in the same way. The two connected eyes, watching one another with dilated pupils as John let out a soft moan. 

"You look it." He whispered truthfully, glancing down at the younger mans cock as it brushed against his stomach. John moaned again,

"C'mere.." He murmured, pushing Pauls hand off his own hard-on and taking both his and his partners in one hand. Paul couldn't stop himself from throwing his head back, letting out a long, breathy whine,

"Jeez Lennon-" The younger mans hands pressed against Johns stomach, chest, arms and neck as he tried so hard to contain his pleasure. John chuckled and pumped them both faster, his spare hand playing with Pauls balls as he watched the pretty boy squirm beneath him. Pauls mind was foggy and he couldn't do a whole lot aside from Buck his hips, moan and bat his pretty lashes for John- who wasn't complaining at all. A familiar feeling was taking over the older mans stomach, a pleasuring swell filling him as he grunted and groaned,

"Paul, ah- I'm close." He stated, leaning down into his partners neck as he kissed beneath his ear sloppily. Paul nodded slowly,

"Mmf, me too." John sucked the skin as Paul moaned again,

"Good. Yeah, there." The younger male murmured, digging his nails into Johns hips as he bucked into the mans hand. Lennon continued to suck, nibbling and kissing the bruises that were forming as he littered Pauls milky complexion with love bites. Paul moaned again, his voice raising as he felt his tummy start to tingle. 

"You're doing great baby, come for me." John mumbled, recognising Pauls tensed muscles as he placed a kiss onto his collar bone, the younger man reciprocated. 

"Fuck!" He grunted and panted into Johns hair as he reached his peak, Pauls cum coated both their stomachs and pushed the older man over the edge. John hurriedly pressed his lips against Pauls in an open mouth gesture, his own seed landing on the young mans chest and stomach as he let out a string of cusses. 

"Jesus fuckin-" John bucked into his hand, Pauls cock rubbing against his own as they rode out their orgasms. Their kissing slowed as did their movements and after a few seconds, everything was still. 

"Wow." John grinned and Paul laughed, covering his face with his hands. 

"Mhmm." He hummed, his face was flushed and John couldn't help but chuckle back. 

"Wanna get cleaned up?" He asked, moving a bit so the two of them could sit up. Paul wiped a bit of cum off of Johns cheek, shaking his head in confusion as he smiled,

"Sure thing." John stood up, picking the clothes up off the floor as he offered Paul his top,

"Wipe down with this- it's gotta be washed anyways." Paul took the grubby fabric and removed all he could from his chest and stomach then followed John up the stairs as they headed into the bathroom. The older man put all the clothes into the washing basket then reached into the tub to turn the taps on, hot water filling the porcelain whilst steam filled the air. Paul chewed his lower lip and examined the bruises on his torso,

"When did you say Ringo and George are home?" He asked, breath hitching as he ran his thumb over the purple splotch that was just below his ear. John opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud cough,

"We came home at 6, I regret nothing more than taking that shortcut." Both Lennon and McCartney span on their heels, eyes wide and bodies still slick with all sorts as they found a sleepy Ringo and angry George stood in the door way, both draped in one of Harrison's button downs and a pair of breifs. John burst into hysterical laughter whilst Paul grabbed a towel from the rack, face burning with embarrassment. 

"Y-you mean you heard all, uh, all of that?" He asked shakily, hiding behind the fluffy fabric, George rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

"A fair bit of it yes." The youngest member scowled as Paul sighed and screwed up his face. 

"Oh no.." He murmured,

"Oh yes." George spat back. Ringo, who stood in front of George, took the angry males hand and cheerfully said,

"Well at least we can change our name to The Queers now- and not be lying." Georges face softened as he looked at the blue eyed boy. 

"Fuck you Ringo." He said in insincerely, pressing his lips to the mans forehead as he made evil eyes at the two who still stood in the bathroom. 

"You better start shopping for a new sofa soon- there's no way I'm putting my ass on that sin seat." George warned John, who was still laughing away, the older man nodded, giving him a thumbs up. 

"You gotcha!" John spoke between breathy laughs, Paul still wearing a towel and a mortified expression. As the door shut, Paul turned to the less laughter filled John as his face contorted into confusion and shock,

"Wait. Did Ringo and George just fucking come out to us with you stood stark naked- all after hearing us have sex?" The young mans voice raised multiple octaves as he tried to hide the surprise in his voice, John nodded whilst grinning,

"Hello and welcome to The Queer household, we hope you enjoy your stay!" 

And with that, Paul burst into a fit of laughter too.


End file.
